Walk Center
by Kami-Sama 2.0
Summary: UA/Este centro comercial, fue el inicio de un viaje lleno de emociones, tanto hermosas, como igualmente tristes..Te invito a leer una historia simple y llena de sentimientos./Fluff/Soul&Maka/Ts&BS/Kid&Chrona.
1. ¿Una salida en familia?

**Disclaimer: (**_**N**__ada es mió_**) L**os personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, todo es de sus respectivos autores. La verdad no recuerdo el nombre de la historia... (¡Diablos si seré despistada!) Bueno, apenas lo sepa se los comunico.

**»** **A**viso desde antes que los personajes estarán con un poco de OoC, aunque intenté acercarlos a su personalidad lo más posible. Gracias.

**»** **N**otas: **B**ienvenidas o bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic... **A**clarare todas sus dudas, al final, ¿**M**uy bien? Empecemos.

* * *

**Walk Center**

**I.**_**- **_**C**aja **n**úmero 5**.**

_«__**Á**__mame__** c**__uando__** m**__enos__** l**__o __**m**__erezca__** p**__orque__** s**__erá__** c**__uando__** m**__ás__** l**__o__** n**__ecesite__ »_

**.**

**"T**oda madre debería de amar a su hija**"** Esta frase suena normal y aceptable para todos, lo sé, pero aun así no es mi caso, mi madre me abandono cuando solo tenia cinco años de edad, no tenia padre. De este modo termine en una casa de acogida o un orfanato, como lo prefieran, a los quince años conocí a Víctor, mi novio actual...En estos momentos espero un hijo suyo. Aunque para él no fue la mejor noticia de el mundo. Bueno sus palabras exactas fueron: _"Una boca más que alimentar"_ Y luego una sarda de groserías, en fin. Solo tengo diecinueve años; No tengo casa, ni familia, ni siquiera zapatos...

Por eso último Víctor, yo y mi bebé, nos dirigimos al supermercado Walk Center...

El auto avanzaba a toda velocidad, lo que me provocaba nauseas.

—¡Víctor! —le llamé.

Él sólo asentía con la cabeza, sin voltear a verme, estaba concentrado en la calle y en su música... Dicho sea de paso también me provocaba nauseas.

—¡Víctor! —le reclame —Escúchame...

—¿Qué diablos quieres ahora? —preguntó, como si yo fuera una niña mimada, a quien le habían explicado algo por milésima vez.

Solo gruñí y no le conteste. La cabeza me daba vueltas, cuando de pronto, sentí como algo dentro de mi pateaba suavemente, una y otra vez, me alegre en silencio, el pequeño bebé que estaba en mi vientre, no había dado señales de vida en toda la mañana, y no podía evitar sentirme preocupada, tanto por sus pocas pataditas, tanto por las muchas manifestaciones de animo.

—¡Mira! —exclamé feliz —¡El bebé esta pateando!

Saque una de sus manos del volante y le obligue a tocar mi gran vientre...

—¡¿Puedes sentirlo?! —le sonreí orgullosa.

—No— Ahora déjame en paz.

Baje la vista triste y me senté mirando por la ventana, con unas horribles ganas de vomitar...

—No es necesario, que me compres, zapatos nuevos... los míos aun sirven —mentí.

Él se digno por fin a verme, en todo el viaje no me había dirigido una sola palabra amable o una mirada preocupada ni por mi, ni por su hijo...Ya comenzaba a olvidar su rostro feliz...

—No digas tonterías —exclamo nervioso — Para eso vamos a Walk Center, necesitas zapatos nuevos.

—Hm... —exclame triste.

El viaje se hacia cada vez más extenso...Estaba cansada y absolutamente triste...El paisaje era muy distinto...a donde yo y Víctor vivíamos, estábamos muy lejos de casa.

—Listo... —balbuceo Víctor con una sonrisa —Llegamos.

Ante mi había un supermercado, bastante común, un sitio donde claro esta debían vender zapatos baratos.

— ¿No vienes conmigo? —pregunte triste, mientras bajaba del auto.

—No, no tontita, ve tus sola yo te espero aquí —Víctor—Ten un poco de dinero...

Me entrego lo justo como para poder comprar unos zapatos; Muy baratos y simples. Bueno, no me quejo, es suficiente.

—Gracias—suspire.

—Maka...—exclamo él, arrastrando cada letra.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No, no es nada... —dijo David, encogiéndose de hombros. Y apartando rápido su mirada de la mía.

Pensar, nunca había sido una gran cualidad en él. Me frustro un poco el hecho de que él no me acompañara. Pero también debía aceptar que mi embarazo seria así hasta el final. Por alguna razón que desconozco, fui seleccionada para ser autosuficiente, y no esperar mucho del resto de las personas. Nunca supe que insecto me había picado o que maquiavélico destino me esperaba; Ya que algo se traía entre manos Dios, o alguien.

Me adentre en el centro comercial, a un paso lento. Ya que las sandalias que llevaba debían tener mas años que yo...Y este centro comercial juntos, no recordaba haberme comprado, nunca algo para mi, ni siquiera en este periodo... Que debería de ser el más feliz de mi vida.

Mi gran vientre me pesaba mucho, pero no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que lo veía, no me cansaba de acariciarlo, cantarle o simplemente mirarlo.

—Que tenga un buen día señora—me saludo un guardia de seguridad, que estaba en la entrada de ese centro comercial. Se quito su sombrero y con una pequeña reverencia pronuncio; — Bienvenida a Walk Center... Que tenga un lindo día.

—Muchas gracias— dije sonriendo.

Al abrirse las puertas sentí una gran ráfaga de aire helado, mover mis cabellos. Y por un minuto, solo por un minuto, me sentí a gusto. Lastima que no durara demasiado. Apenas las puertas se abrieron y luego cerraron tras de mi, me topé con un par de ojos marrones, que al principio, me miraron con burla, luego con desprecio. Mire hasta mi ropa, era obvio que pensaran deseaba robar. Pero no era necesario que me hicieran sentir indeseada. Baje mi vista hasta el piso y me dirigí rápidamente a la sección de zapatos...

Había cientos quizás miles de zapatos, pero solo unos pocos podían cubrir mi poco presupuesto. Unas sandalias color cacao muy bonitas, o unas naranjas con un listón rojo bastante simples. Las de color cacao costaban diez francos; Todo mi presupuesto. En cambio las naranjas costaban solo cinco francos; Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda en instantes, el número cinco siempre me a traído muchas desgracias. Supersticiones quizás, pero, prefiero el par de sandalias de color caco, aunque sean más caras.

Me dirigí a las cajas del supermercado: Una estaba completamente vacía, me acerque rápidamente a pagar, salude a la cajera...Y gocé un breve instante, quizás unos pocos segundos, de un antojo, un capricho de comer chocolate. Pero, _"No es posible"_ Me recordé. Ya que ni siquiera tengo dinero propio.

—¿Sucede algo señorita? —preguntó la amable cajera con una sonrisa.

—No, no es nada... —respondí sonrojada, y evite mirar el chocolate sobre el mostrador.

—Tenga—sonrió—Cortesía de la casa.

Casi pude sentir un golpe en el pecho, debido a la emoción. Regrese la sonrisa de la cajera y acepte gustosa el chocolate que tanto anhelaba. Mi estomago gruñía y podía sentir como el bebé proclamaba con fuerzas, cumplir su antojo.

Pero, algo me detuvo... Algo que había pasado por desapercibido...

_El número de la caja... Era mi número maldito... El número cinco... _

Me asuste solo al verlo, algo muy malo me esperaba. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas dejando el chocolate en el mostrador y mis sandalias con la amable cajera...

Corrí rápidamente a la puerta principal y para mi sorpresa...Víctor, mi novio, no estaba allí, como tampoco lo estaba su auto. Le espere...y espere...

Por horas, pero él no llego, me había abandonado a mi y a su hijo. Que ni siquiera había nacido...

Quería llorar, pero no lloraría. No me lo permitiría tengo que ser fuerte por mi bebé...Y sobretodo siempre por él.

Abracé mi vientre...y no pude evitar sentir, mi tortura y dolor resbalar por mis mejillas y caer de una forma suave a mis labios, estas lágrimas tan saladas. No me matarían, ni tampoco, el abandono del hombre... Al que amo...

Me adentre al centro comercial, me dirigí al baño...Y aunque ya era hora de cerrar.

Me quede allí... Ahogando mi dolor.

**C**ONTINUARA.

* * *

**¡E**ste prólogo si me gusta! ^^ Quiero decirles que esta es otra adaptación. De la cual ya tengo el final, pero como siempre, el que lo publique depende de ustedes.

¿**C**ómo sobrevivirá, Maka, sin familia, sin casa, y absolutamente triste?

**E**ste es un Soul x Maka muy especial...**Y** quiero que descubran el porque.

**D**edicado a: **C**oni, Meiko, querida ¡Perdóname! Este fic y sus capítulos ¡Son hechos especialmente para ti! y tú perdón.

**E**spero que les allá gustado.

**B**ye, **B**ye.


	2. Las lágrimas, la esperanza y la idea

**Disclaimer: (**_**N**__ada es mió_**) L**os personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, todo es de sus respectivos autores. La verdad no recuerdo el nombre de la historia... (¡Diablos si seré despistada!) Bueno, apenas lo sepa se los comunico.

**»** **A**viso desde antes que los personajes estarán con un poco de OoC, aunque intenté acercarlos a su personalidad lo más posible. Gracias.

**»** **N**otas: **E**sta historia recomiendo leerla con la canción "_Exit Music"_, que encontraran en mi perfil, ya que el capitulo lo escribí mientras la escuchaba. Pues bien, sin nada más que decir, que comiencen la lectura.

* * *

**Walk Center**

**II.- L**ágrimas de un alma en pena.

_«__**C**__uando __**n**__os __**d**__ejamos __**c**__egar __**p**__or __**n**__uestro __**p**__ropio __**d**__olor y __**m**__aldecimos __**e**__l __**m**__undo... __**C**__iertamente __**n**__o __**n**__os __**da**__mos __**c**__uenta __**d**__e __**l**__o __**h**__ermoso __**q**__ue __**p**__uede __**ll**__egar a __**s**__er __**e**__l __**s**__imple __**h**__echo __**d**__e __**r**__espirar_._»_

**.**

**L**a triste joven soltó un gemido desgarrador; Mientras con ambas manos arrullaba su gran estomago, sus delicadas y pálidas manos ascendían y luego descendían al ritmo decrepito de sus lamentos. "_¿Qué hago ahora?, ¿Qué hago?, ¡Maka tonta, tonta, tonta desequilibrada, detente! ¡Deja ya llorar nada solucionaras así!"_ La incertidumbre, el vació sin respuesta, el dolor que dejaban sus preguntas carentes de solución, todo cortaba, uno a uno los hilos de su razonamiento, "_¿Por qué no lo previno antes?_" Se culpaba entre sollozos, estaba claro... Él nunca los quiso en su vida, ni a ella ni a su pequeño...

¡Qué dolor...!

Las lágrimas que declinaban delicadamente desde sus ojos, parecían querer confortar de alguna forma aquel sufrimiento, acariciando su mejilla de una forma agradable, tibias y liberadoras se fundían entre desgarradores gemidos de angustia. Las consoladoras lagrimillas seguían su trayecto hasta el mentón de la joven en una extraña danza contra la gravedad, en segundos su espíritu había dejado de gritar, pero, no así su garganta.

Maka sostuvo su cansado cuerpo con ambas manos, usando como apoyo la superficie que le protegía del mundo exterior, su garganta se detuvo, su boca entreabierta ahora solo recibía el aire tibio que sus pulmones exigían con urgencia, las amargas lágrimas aún dejaban rastros húmedos en sus pómulos enrojecidos de ira, pero aun así, de sus resecos labios no se desprendió otro alarido de cólera, la razón era muy simple, muy pequeña para ser más específicos.

_«__**E**__l bebé »_

¿Su dolor era percibido por la dulce he inocente criatura en su vientre?, ¿Qué responsabilidad podía tener el pequeño?, ¿Podía su diminuto cuerpo soportar un dolor así?, las preguntas dejaron de ser importantes al percibir pequeños movimientos dentro de su ser.

El mundo entero había perdido significado, ahora solo un sentimiento muy contradictorio la invadía. La felicidad, una desbordante alegría, ¿Tonta...? Quizás, ¿Ingenua...?, claro que sí, ¿Sola...?, nunca.

La joven madre restregó sus ojos con el torso de sus delgadas manos, arreglo su larga cabellera, y luego sin distracciones, aspiro una armoniosa bocanada de aire. Su pecho pareció notar el alivio; Ascendió y descendió de una forma pausada, gozando, adorando, estimando el dulce oxigeno, la suave paz de la esperanza, la hermosa sensación de estar viva, **(**_porque lo estaba__**)**_, estaba viviendo, no había desistido, nunca lo haría, no importaba lo cruel que pudiera ser la vida, ya no importaba.

Ahora solo importaba el bienestar y el incondicional cariño profesado por ella a su pequeño bebé, la pequeña criatura, que un ni siquiera había contemplado, y ya amaba como nada en este mundo.

* * *

**M**aka recorrió calmada su trayectoria desde el baño, hasta la entrada de Walk Center, sus ojos aun poseían aquel marco rojizo, causado por su desconsolado llanto. La chica salía del centro comercial acompañada por una deliciosa brisa de aire fresco, sus cabellos rubios eran acariciados por el viento, de una forma lenta, llevo sus manos sobre su cabeza, con sus dedos acomodo cada uno de sus cabellos tras las orejas, camino hasta el estacionamiento sin prisas, se acomodo en una pequeña banca de madera dorada, el cielo había comenzado a nublarse, el crepúsculo ya había terminado, solo quedaba esperar el manto nocturno...

Pronto y sin previo aviso la tristeza volvió a ser parte de su ser, con gusto se hubiera entregado a las molestas lágrimas que nublaban su vista, como un abrigo necesario, como un simple consuelo, pero, no lo haría, seria fuerte.

_Respira._

_Respira..._

_Sigue respirando._

_No pierdas los nervios..._

—No puedo... No puedo hacer esto sola_—_ murmuró con la voz quebrada, su pálida mano se poso sobre su estomago encontrando en el protección.

Esta noche la chica cantaría una canción, que los mantuviera calidos a los dos. Hace tanto frío, tanto frío, su delicada y tersa piel se erizo al sentir el aliento congelado del viento, ¿Cómo sobreviviría sin un techo?, las descargas melancólicas que su cuerpo recibía, desistieron en sollozos secos, ninguna lágrima mataría sus esperanzas.

La furia, el odio, el rencor. Todo le hacia reaccionar ahora, _"¡¡Espero que tú desamor, que tú odio hacia mí... Te atraganten!!"_ Las palabras de Maka resonaron duras, en su fina y hermosa voz, _"¡¡Qué tú odio hacia mi y... El deprecio a La vida de mi hijo, te atraganten!!"_

—¡Ahora él y yo somos uno en eterna paz!_—_Los gemidos de Maka desembocaron en un dolor agudo en sus cuerdas vocales, como si estas fueran estrujadas con el mismo rencor que resonaban sus palabras.

Maka no se percato de que sus lánguidos gritos habían relajado su delgado cuerpo. Sus ojos cayeron, mientras sus manos friccionaban su vientre en busca de calor, sus congelados dedos se detuvieron, su seca garganta descanso, y el sueño, su preciado secante de lágrimas, había llegado...

* * *

—**D**espierta..._ —_murmuró una voz a lo lejos, los ojos de Maka se movieron en pestañeos pausados _—_¿Estas bien?

**E**l rostro amable y sonriente de una mujer joven se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, los ojos azules de la muchacha le vigilaban con curiosidad y nostalgia.

—Sí, me quede dormida... Eso es todo_—_Maka acaricio con uno de sus dedos, la comisura cansada de sus ojos.

La mirada constante de la chica, le ponía inevitablemente nerviosa, sus ojos azules profundos, tenían dudas que la mujer no pronunciaba en voz alta, Maka estuvo apunto de hablar, pero la voz de la chica la interrumpió.

—¡Cariee!_ —_sonrió ampliamente después de unos segundos, al instante rodeo con ambos brazos el cuello de Maka y con suavidad acaricio su cabello_—_¡Hace tanto que no te veo!

Maka estaba apunto de hablar, cuando la chica se le adelanto por segunda vez.

—Ven, ven_—_murmuró la mujer, su larga coleta negra se balanceaba con gracia contra el viento de la gélida tarde, Maka tenia mucho frió y al contacto calido e incluso a su parecer, demasiado caliente, de la joven mujer, le demostraban a la muchacha lo gélido de sus manos intento negarse por tercera vez, pero la calidez que desprendía la chica, le dificultaba mucho la simple aclaración.

La mujer la condujo hasta una camioneta oxidada, aun así el interior parecía acogedor. Desde la maleta del auto sobresalían pequeñas hojitas verdosas, de lo que parecía ser una planta, solo cuando se encontraron frente a la camioneta la mujer soltó la mano de la indecisa y triste Maka, la mujer de ojos azules comenzó a hablar llena de emoción acerca de cosas que Maka solo deseaba aclarar, le costaba desilusionar a aquella tierna y amistosa mujer, si no hubiera sido despertada por ella, ahora ella y su bebé estarían muriendo de hipotermia.

—Mira esto te protegerá del frió_—_sonrió feliz la mujer de cabello negro, mientras le entregaba a Maka un suéter de color gris; El bordado, claramente creado ha mano, la belleza de una creación hecha a mano , con cariño y dedicación fascinaban a Maka quien nunca tuvo nada propio, ni siquiera las ropas que usaba ahora, eran realmente de ella.

—Yo no puedo aceptarlo... Yo no la..._ —_ dijo en susurros la joven madre, devolviendo con dolor la prenda a su legitimo dueño, aun así la mujer no lo acepto.

—Mira vitamina C, ¿Te acuerdas que te encantaba en las capsulitas? Ahora solo tengo naranjas no es lo mismo pero..._ —_la mujer le entrego a Maka una canasta repleta de naranjas; A la vista demasiado apetitosas, el aroma dulce y cítrico, fue llevado hasta Maka en una ráfaga de aire, el solo olerlas le habían hecho agua la boca_—_¡Ah! y mira, esto... Aquí tienes una agenda, que yo ya no uso...Y ¡Esto! _—_la mujer de tiernos y inocentes ojos tenia ahora entre sus manos un arbusto pequeño, este estaba en una maseta delicada._ —_ Quiero que lo cuides ya que yo no tengo tiempo... de...

—Señorita... yo..._ —_Maka acepto las cosas, solo por que la chica tenia las manos estiradas hacia ella _—_Yo no...

—¡Ah! Y mira, si alguna vez quieres ir a visitarme..._ —_la mujer le entrego a Maka una pequeña tarjeta de color marfil, en ella estaba escrito; _"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, fono: 2938392, dirección: valle del sol, 4321"— _Tú y el niño pueden ir avistarme cuando gusten.

Sin más la mujer subió a la camioneta y con una sonrisa se despidió de una confundida maka, quien acomodaba cada uno de los objetos regalados con delicadeza entre sus brazos.

La camioneta se deslizo rápidamente sobre el grisáceo pavimento.

Maka sonrió, y en voz baja hablo con su pequeño.

—¿Ves querido mió?, los ángeles siempre aparecen cuando un pequeño los necesita_—_Maka carcajeo con dulzura mientras observaba el gran Walk Center de noche... Aun estaba abierto... Su mirada cambio drásticamente, una idea destello en su cabeza, haciendo que todo tuviera sentido, sin mirar a tras, se dirigió rápidamente al gran Walk Center...

La decisión estaba tomada.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

¿**M**uy corto? **L**amento la demora, me esforcé bastante en el capitulo espero y les guste...

**N**os vemos en otra ocasión.

**P. D**.= **S**iempre agradeciendo un pequeño comentario, dos palabras cortas, mantienen a la autora con una sonrisa entupida en el rostro el resto de la semana.


End file.
